Ouran Host Club: A Girl from China!
by Silencing Snow
Summary: Born and raised in China, Feng is surprised when she gets adopted by a rich family in Japan. And the biggest surprise is, when her new brothers takes her for a ride, through the Ouran Host Club!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Agh! I give up!" the girl yelled in frustration pulling the mangled dress off and throwing it across the room, hitting the wall with a smack sound.

A short woman pushed the door to the room open, she was wearing a beige apron, and her black hair tied up into a high bun.

"Now what is that all ruckus?" she said in a angry tone, but her eyes shone with laughter.

"I can't wear the dress!" the girl replied. "It doesn't fit!"

"Now, you know that dress was custom made for you," Ms. Linh sighed. "It should fit you perfectly."

"It doesn't fit! It's to small!"

"You're just making excuses again," Ms. Linh said. "Feng, listen, I know you hate dresses but you must look nice when you meet your new family."

Feng sighed, she walked to the wall and picked up the dress and held it up, and she made a face of disgust.

It was a medium shade of lilac, it didn't have sleeves but wide straps that covered her entire shoulder. The bottom of the dress was lined with lace white as snow, and on the bottom right side of the dress was golden embroidery of Chrysanthemum flowers.

Yeah it was custom made for her, sent from her to-be family from Japan.

Feng lay the dress down on top of her tattered leather bag, and walked to the window and pressed her hand against the glass, looking out at the great mountains of China.

"I will miss China," she sadly said.

"At least you are getting adopted after fifteen years."

Feng had lived in the orphanage for as long as she could remember, according to Ms. Linh, Mei had been living there since she was one, so currently, she was sixteen.

But it was true, she was excited to finally get adopted, but she was also scared. Would her new family like her? Will they send her back to the orphanage? Will they ignore her since she wasn't blood related?

She turned away from the window and flopped onto her bed.

"You are leaving tomorrow," Ms. Linh reminded her. "You better finish packing and get some sleep tonight, okay?'

~X~X~X~

"Jie-jie?" Meiying whispered in the dark. "Do you think I will find a new family to one day?"

Feng was surprised when Meiying whispered to her. She thought everybody was asleep.

"You will," Feng whispered back. "Someone will come and you will find a family."

"Jie-jie," Meiying whispered sadly. "I will miss you when you leave."

"Don't worry. I will come and visit when I can."

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay. Goodnight jie-jie."

"Night."

~X~X~X~

It was five am.

She was leaving in three hours.

"Ack! Ms. Linh! Can you stop tugging my hair so hard?!"

"I'm trying to braid it child!"

"Then why does it hurt so much?!"

"Because you never comb your hair!"

"Ouch!"

An hour later, she was prepared to leave for the airport.

A taxi driver was hired to pick her up from the orphanage and take her to the airport.

And with one last goodbye to her childhood home, she left.

* * *

**Heyy guys. I'm currently taking a break from my FT story. Anyway, I can't decide who will be Feng's new family.  
Please tell me who you think should be her new family by commenting or PMing me?  
**

**Kyoya**

**Tamaki**

**The Twins**

**Okay, see y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Chapter 2

* * *

The braid tugged on her scalp and the sandals were quite uncomfortable on her feet but Feng sucked it in anyway.

She stood in the busy airport, leather bag over her shoulder and trying to make her way through the busy building without getting trampled.

Slowly weaving through the crowd, she soon made it to the bottom level of the airport.

That's when she noticed something.

A pair of twins with auburn hair and amber eyes. One maid and a butler stood next to them, all of them looked cheerful. And the twins caught the eye of every girl in the airport.

But that wasn't the most off-setting thing.

The most off setting thing was each twin held a pole attached to a white banner, and in bold black lettering.

**WELCOME FENG**

Feng slowly approached these people, and stood in front of them.

"Hikaru, look!" one of the twins pointed at her glancing at the other twin with a smile. "It's that dress Mom had designed for our sister!"

"Then that means.." the other twin grinned.

The twins dropped the banner and tackled her with hugs.

"Ack!" Feng exclaimed in surprise as she had suddenly got a hug attack from these twins.

They knocked her to the floor causing them to land on the floor with a THUMP!

"Young Master's!" the maid said rushing over to them. "You must treat your sister with manners, not rowdiness!"

The twins made a small, quick pout face, but they stood up, she getting up a second after them.

The twins gave her graceful bows and introduced themselves.

"I am Hikaru Hitachiin," the twin on the right said smoothly.

"And I am Kaoru Hitachiin," the twin on the left said as smooth as his brother, but she noted how Karou's voice was slightly deeper then Hikaru's.

"Uh- uh..." she stammered. "I'm Feng."

Feng did an awkward curtsy-bow as she introduced herself.

"Come," Karou said grabbing her wrist. "Your new life awaits you."

He pulled her outside and into a limo.

About a half hour later, they pulled up to a large mansion.

Feng crawled out of the car after Karou.

And when she stood in front of the building, her jaw dropped.

She had never seen a building so magnificent.

Graceful columns stood on the front, vines swirling around them. A beautiful marble fountain sprouted water in the lawn and many flowers, particularly roses, sprouted around.

So this is the life of the wealthy, Feng thought to herself as she walked into the mansion.

The inside was more stunning then the out.

When Feng walked in, she walked into a glamorous ballroom.

It had high ceilings and grand staircases. And there were little wooden tables that had china vases and fragrant flowers.

Feng was careful to avoid everything, fearing she might break it with her clumsiness.

Mariette, the maid, led Fend into a large dining hall that was about as fabulous as the ballroom.

A long table stretched out, it was covered by a clean white table cloth and ornate chairs sat by the table.

Mariette put her in a chair between the twins and across a woman.

The woman resembled the twins greatly, with her cropped auburn hair and mischievous glint in her amber eyes.

"Hello Feng!" the woman greeted cheerfully. "I am Yuzuha Hitchiin! But if you'd like, you may call me 'Mother'.  
"I would like to welcome you to my family. I expect many great things from you, since your caretaker told me that you are very smart despite having no proper education."

This made Feng go pink in embarrassment. It was true Ms. Linh said she was smart, but she only got everything she knew from endless hours of reading. Her knowledge was nothing compared to those who had an actual education. But then again, she didn't know how smart were the people with a proper education, she could only assume.

Just then, three butlers came in the room with carts full of fancy foods. From soups to salads, turkey to ham. You name it, they had it.

The butlers lay the platters and dishes down on the table, and Feng put her napkin in her lap.

"Please," Yuzuha smiled. "Help yourselves!"

Feng was a light eater, so all these foods overwhelmed her. Much of it looked too fancy for her taste. All she ate for the past years was a bowl of rice and the occasional boiled sardine.

She picked out a small bowl of walnut rice and drizzled it with something that looked and smelt like soy sauce. She was about to take a bite when Mariette saw her dish.

"No, no!" Mariette exclaimed. "You will grow too thin if you eat so little!"

Feng placed her ornate fork down into the bowl and looked at Mariette.

"But-"

"No! Eat!"

And with that, Mariette glopped some meat and vegetables on her plate.

* * *

After dinner, Feng asked Hikaru where the kitchen was so she could go wash her plate and he replied,

"The kitchen?!" he laughed. "My, you have a good sense of humor Feng!"

"I'm not joking..."

Hikari stopped laughing and stared at her blankly. Then put on his smooth smile.

"My dear sister," he said to her. "In this household, we do not need to go to the kitchen to do household chores."

Hikaru gave the plate she was holding to a butler and grabbed her arm.

'Oh no...' Feng thought as he dragged her along. 'I have a bad, bad feeling about this.'


	3. Chapter 3: School!

Chapter 3- School..?!

* * *

Hikaru shoved her into a large room.

The room had a window that stretched across a entire wall, revealing the dark night sky.

"Rest dear sister," he told her as he turned to walk out the door. "You will start your new school tomorrow."

When he walked out the door, Feng wondered what actual school was like...

* * *

"ACK! MARIETTE!" Feng exclaimed as Mariette tried to force a ugly yellow fitted bodice dress dress over her head.

"Mistress!" Mariette scolded in reply. "It is proper for a young lady to wear a dress! Especially a uniform dress to go to school!"

"But-"

That's when Feng decided it was useless to argue and grudgingly put on the itchy uniform dress.

* * *

"Goodbye Masters and Mistress!" the butler called out as the three of them exited the limo.

"Bye!" Feng wove her hand as he drove away.

As she followed the Twins through the courtyard the first thing she noticed was how fancy it was.

With the pillars, and the gates, and the rose garden... And so many other things.

She followed the Twins into the building until the stopped at the foot of a staircase.

"Well Feng," Hikaru said.

"We depart here," Karou finished.

"Your classroom is 2A." Hikaru told her.

"Shouldn't be to hard to find," Karou added on.

"Oh! And come to Music Room 3 later, okay?" Hikaru smiled casually.

"Goodbye!" they said in unison as they ran off.

"Wait-!" Feng called after them, but they had already ran off somewhere, leaving her alone.  
"Goddarnit..." she muttered, swinging her bag against the staircase.

"Are you lost?"

Feng looked up to see a black-haired boy with glasses looking at her.

"Erm... Yes..." she admitted. "You see, I'm new here and-"

"You're Feng," he smiled at her. "You were born in China, brought to an orphanage at one-years-old, and adopted by the Hitachiin family. Correct?"

"W- wha-...?!" Feng stammered. "H-how-..?!"

"Oh, I do my research.." he told her, still with a smile. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Kyoya Otori, pleasure to meet you Feng."

"Pleasure to meet you too." She did an awkward curtsy-bow to him, and when she looked up, she saw that it was three minutes till class.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed. She bowed down to Kyoya one more time and said, "Sorry for holding you up Mr. Otori!"

"No need to be sorry," he replied to her. "We're in the same class so how about you follow me?"

Feng opened her mouth to argue. _Does his research? _She was a bit hesitant then she realized that she had no idea where she was.

"Okay.." she muttered.

So she followed him to class, and they got there in the nick of time.

"Good morning Kyoya," the teacher nodded. "Oh, who is this?"

"I'm Feng," she introduced herself. "The new student."

"Ah, yes!" the teacher smiled. "Here.."

The teacher grabbed Feng's wrist and pulled her up to the stand in front of the class.

"Everyone," the teacher called out, making the chattery classroom fall silent. "Do welcome out newest student, Feng Hitachiin."

The teacher looked at Feng and pointed to a seat that was in the back of the class.

"There's an empty spot over there Feng, you may sit there."

Feng nodded and went to go sit in her seat, and that was the start of her school day...

The final class ended, and as Hikaru and Karou told her to do, she headed towards music room 3, which thankfully, was not to far from room 2A.

She stood in front of the wooden doors, and wondered what awaited her inside.

She gently pushed open the doors, and...

* * *

**Hey guys! Snowy here!**

**I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait! My brother borrowed my computer and-**

***sighs***

**Anyway! Thanks for the super nice reviews! Sorry that this chapter sucks.**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers!**

**BabyKatBoo**

** .129**

**Samantha2798**

**Laura Madeline Night**

**and Amortentia Felicis!**

**Even with my horrible writing skills you guys still like it. I'm so happy. (;u;)**

**Expect the next chapter soon!**


End file.
